


Room For All

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himi Yutaka and Kanbara Shinya watch six people having a feast together, and wonder how it all happened.  And if there's room for two more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Room For All  
 **Characters:** Yutaka, Shinya  
 **Word Count:** 300|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'feast'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #54, write a 300 word drabble  
 **Summary:** Himi Yutaka and Kanbara Shinya watch six people having a feast together, and wonder how it all happened. And if there's room for two more.

* * *

Yutaka watched from behind a tree. It was overblown and dramatic, but he did anyway. It was completely unnecessary, because the people he watched were so involved in their conversation that he could've pranced out onto their picnic table with nothing but a hat on and they wouldn't have noticed. 

“Where did he meet them?” Yutaka shook his head, still confused by all of this. Tomoki hadn't ever given him a proper answer. The most he would say was 'the train', but that didn't make any sense. 

“I wish I knew.” 

That wasn't someone he knew. Yutaka looked about, until he saw a kid about Tomoki's age standing next to him. 

“Who are you?” Yutaka hadn't heard someone coming up at all. He didn't think he'd been that distracted. 

“Kanbara Shinya.” The kid gestured toward the goggle-wearing boy of the group. “That's my brother, Takuya.” 

Yutaka nodded, gesturing in his turn to Tomoki. “My brother, Tomoki. So you don't know how they all met, either?” Perhaps Shinya had more information. 

Shinya shook his head. “Just 'the train'. It's the weirdest thing.” Great. 

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the cheerful laughter of the six as they continued to talk and eat. Yutaka's stomach growled. He'd skipped lunch to follow Tomoki and see was his 'other plans' were like. If he'd thought they would share, he would've been tempted to go over and ask for something. 

Another grumble, but not from his stomach, sounded, and he saw Shinya flushing. “Think they have enough for two more?” Yutaka found himself asking. Maybe they would. They were all family, after all. 

Shinya considered the food spread out, then squared his shoulders. “Let's go ask.” 

It was a very nice feast. And there was plenty to go around for everyone. 

**The End**


End file.
